Selina Snape
by loveofSeverusSnape
Summary: Selina Snape is at Hogwarts for her first year. She sees her father Severus Snape for the first time. Severus never knew he had a daughter. This is her adventure with the Golden Trio and her Father. First chapter is in third person. Others won't be.
1. Sorting and Hogwarts Feast

Chapter 1 Sorting and Hogwarts Feast

As Selina Snape walked into the great hall with all the First Years she smiled. It felt good to come to a school knowing that her father went to the same one. Her hair fell down past her shoulders in deep black waves, her eyes were a dark violet and her skin was as pale as snow. She saw in her pictures she looked a little like her father but a lot of people say she resembled her mother more.

As they approached the stool with a hat sitting on it she decided to look at the table lined with the teachers. She first spotted Dumbledore who was an older man and seemed to smile a lot. She then noticed one teacher in particular. He had black hair and pale skin with black eyes. She knew immediately that it was her father. Her mother told her before she left for the train that her father didn't know about her and she was ok with that. She planned on getting to know him soon, she had told her mom that she planned on staying for the holidays to try and learn more about him.

She smiled gently as Professor McGonagall started calling out the names for the sorting. She had evidentially missed the hats song for spacing out like she did. As she called out the names and got closer to her own she started getting nervous. She knew her father was in Slytherin and knew that she didn't want to be in that house. She was just hoping it wouldn't upset him too much. Then she heard the last person go before her.

She shook off the nerves before the Professor yelled her name "Snape, Selina!" She watched as her father sat up straighter with a confused look on his face. She smiled gently as she headed to the stool turning around and facing the students she sat down and the hat was placed on her head "_Another Snape I see. Nothing like your father I tell. You have a little bit of Slytherin in you but more smarts and courage I know just where to put you. Gryffindor!" _ As the hat screamed out the house she smiled and removed the hat before running over to the table.

There were a few cheers but the hall was mainly silent for she knew that no one knew Snape had a daughter. He didn't even know. She glanced at him at the high table and noticed his look was one of shock. He was looking at her and she gave him a look of questioning. He looked away and she turned to join the others in conversation. A girl with bushy brown hair turned to her "Hello. I'm Hermione Granger" She smiled at her "I'm Selina Snape. Are you excited for classes to start? I know I am. My mom has told me a lot about Hogwarts and I can't wait to start on Potions!"

Hermione smiled at her "I can't wait to start Transfiguration it seems the most fascinating. Potions doesn't seem to be difficult but I heard the teacher is unbearable." She smiled at Hermione "My mom told me and Professor Snape could be mean. I've never met him and he doesn't know about me either so it's going to be a fun first year" Hermione laughed "I can't wait to see his face when he notices he's your father." She looked at her shocked "How did you know he was my father?"

Hermione smiled gently "It's an easy resemblance you look just like him." She looked at her and smiled "Thanks. I've seen pictures of him but people keep saying I look like my mom. She tells me I have some of his personality I just hope his personality isn't too bad." She laughed along with Hermione as the feast began. She knew her and Hermione would be best friends.

Everything was going well and she couldn't be any happier that she was in Gryffindor. As the feast ended her and Hermione headed to the dormitory following the prefect Percy Weasley. As they arrived into the common room Percy mentioned where the dorms were and which ones was the boys and the girls. Hermione grabbed her arm "I hope we get in the same room! That would be a lot better than being with the others." She nodded her head as she followed Hermione. In the room they noticed that they were rooming together and got ready for bed. As they laid down in bed they immediately fell asleep for the night.


	2. Potions

Chapter 2 Potions

Selina POV

I woke the next morning refreshed. The beds were comfortable and the dorms were warm by a heated fire. As I got up and grabbed my school uniform I headed for a shower. As I quickly showered and dressed I walked back into the room and saw Hermione beginning to get up and start her day. "Hey Mione when do you think we'll get our schedules?"

She yawned before she answered "I heard we got them at breakfast. Our head of house will hand them out to us." I nodded "Okay. I'll wait for you and we can walk together." Hermione nodded and headed for the showers. While Hermione was in the shower I was finishing getting ready. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail with a headband holding my bangs back.

As soon as Hermione got out of the shower dressed we headed down the steps into the common room. As we entered the common room we saw two boys one had flaming red hair and freckles the other had black hair with glasses. I guessed that he was Harry Potter and the other was a Weasley. I heard a little bit about them but not much. I walked over with Hermione "Hello. I'm Selina Snape and this is Hermione. Would you like to join us at the table for breakfast?"

They looked at me and the kid with black hair spoke "I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley." At that time Ron spoke "Your related to Snape!" He asked. I smiled gently "He doesn't really know who I am. He just knows I have his last name. I've never met him before." He nodded and Harry spoke again "We'd like to join you if you don't mind." I nodded with a smile "Well lets go ahead and head that way we are supposed to get our schedules while we are there."

As we headed out the portrait hole we kept up conservation about studies and Quidditch. We entered the great hall and I noticed my father looking at me with a weird expression. I smiled gently at him and sat at the Gryffindor table with the friends that I just made. As McGonagall walked around the table handing out the schedules we laughed and joked around with each other.

As we headed to our first class which was potions we all sat near each other. I smiled at Hermione "This is my favorite subject I've read everything on it and can't wait to start on the more difficult potions. It's going to be a lot of fun!" She laughed at me and smiled "I bet. You must take after your father." I nodded my head and turned to face the front as the door slammed open.

My father walked in briskly and turned towards the class as he reached the front of the room. "There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few," He looked towards a blonde haired boy in the front of the class and continued speaking "who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

I smiled gently at him as I could probably already to some of the potions he mentioned. I loved the subject dearly and it was easy to do. I watched as he started picking on Harry "Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" I raised my hand as I heard Harry say he didn't know. I saw my father glance at me quickly before calling out my name "Ms. Snape? You have a question I suppose?" I shook my head and smiled "Not really a question sir but I do have to say that asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion that is known as the Draught of Living Death and we aren't supposed to learn that till our third year."

He looked shocked at what I said but it was just for a fraction of a second. "Ms. Snape I hate to say that you are correct but I didn't ask for your cheek. Potter would have known the answer if he had read the book. Two points from Gryffindor."I smirked at him and shook my head "Whatever you say Professor." He continued class as if nothing happened and had us begin working on a potion to cure boils. I had mastered the potion and was the first one done.

As I bottled up a portion of the potion to hand in to be graded I began cleaning up my station and taking notes about what was done that day. As everyone started finishing up my father glanced at me "Ms. Snape stay after class when everyone is dismissed." I nodded my head and Hermione leaned over to me "What do you think he's going to do?" I smiled "Ask about how we are related" she laughed quietly as she started putting her stuff away "Class dismissed" I turned and looked at Hermione "Save me a seat in Charms! I'll tell you all about it later"

She nodded and left with Harry and Ron. I gathered my bag of books and walked up to the desk "You asked to speak with me Professor?" He nodded at me "Come with me to my office." I followed him to his office and stood at the door waiting to be told to sit "Sit down and get comfortable" I nodded sitting my bag beside the seat and sat down. He looked at me with a look of confusion "Who are you and why do you have my last name?"

I smiled gently "You dated my mom for awhile and I came about….I'm your daughter" He looked shocked and speechless "My mom was Lianna. I don't really know how you two met or anything but she told me all about you and the wizarding world. I was excited to meet you actually" He looked at me and finally spoke "Why didn't your mother tell me about you? I would of helped and been around."

I smiled at him gently "It's alright really. You left before she found out she was pregnant. She thought that you had so much going on that it would be better if you knew about me when I began school." He nodded. "I'm sorry professor but I have another class. Can we continue this later?" He nodded "Come to my office after dinner we will talk some more."

I nodded picked up my bag and walked to the door "Have a good day professor" I walked out and headed to charms class with a smile on my face. As I entered the class I noticed that I got there in time and wasn't late. I sat beside Hermione and smiled at her as she spoke "How did it go?" "It went surprisingly well. He wants to see me after dinner to talk some more." She looked at me a little shocked "Are you going to go?" I nodded at her as I got my book out and wand "I know it's a little strange and he has a temper but he's my father. I want to get to know him." She nodded understanding and glass started. I was excited to actually get to know more about my father. Our meeting couldn't come fast enough.


	3. Problems with Malfoy

Chapter 3 Problems with Malfoy

Selina POV

As the day went on I had been to most of my classes. It was now time for lunch and Hermione, Ron, and Harry was joining me going to the Great Hall. We were talking about the next class which was Herbology. As we rounded the corner to the Great Hall I ended up bumping into the one person that Harry and Ron had warned be about, Draco Malfoy.

To me he looked like a ferret, but I knew it didn't matter as he started throwing insults immediately "Watch where you're going halfblood. I don't want your filth touching my robes." I snorted even if it wasn't lady like "Sod off Malfoy. You're no better than the rest of us. If you were you'd be in the top of every class" His face screwed up in anger "Watch it Snape or I'll make your life a living hell!" I laughed "You do that to anybody. Some people wish you weren't even born!"

As I made that comment me, Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked off leaving him and his groupies behind. We were laughing as we walked into the great hall getting the attention from a few of the teachers one ended up being my father. I smiled at him and sat down at the Gryffindor table. As we ate we talked about what we should do that night.

Of course Hermione wanted to get a head start on her homework luckily I was able to talk her out of it. Harry then mentioned going and seeing Hagrid. I have yet to meet him and couldn't wait. Then I remembered of the meeting me and dad made. I shook my head "Sorry Harry but I can't go tonight." He looked at me "Why not?" I smiled "I have a meeting with Professor Snape and it's important that I go." He nodded his head in understanding as I had already mentioned what had happened when he asked for me to stay after potions.

As we finished eating we headed to leave the Great Hall and none of us realized Malfot following behind us. We got out into the hall talking about our favorite class so far. "Potions is still my favorite. I'm having problems already with Defense. I don't know if it's because of the teacher or not but I've never been good in it."

I watched as Harry looked at me "I can help you with Defense if you want me too. I'm having a horrible time in potions. Professor Snape doesn't seem to like me much and I don't understand the concept of potions well." I smiled at him "You help me with Defense I'll help you with Potions!" He laughed and agreed then we heard a voice that I already hate to hear "So Potter! Trying to get on the good side of Snape by being with his daughter?"

I turned and faced him "How did you know about that?" He laughed "You look like him. Not hard to tell actually. Seems little Snape gets good grades because of her father." I shook my head and sneered at him "I never in my life ask for good grades because of a family relation! You're just jealous because I'm better at Potions then you are!" He shoved me as I fell backwards I heard a voice I was familiar with. "Malfoy! Five potions from Slytherin for fighting in the halls! Move along and head to your next class!"

Harry picked me up as I was looking at my father with a scowl. I turned to Harry "Thanks Harry." He nodded his head at me and smiled. I smiled back briefly. "Potter, Weasley, Granger, head to your class I want to have a word with Ms. Snape." I nodded at them to go on with a smile and turned back at my father "He's a arse! I don't like Malfoy at all!" He smirked at me "No one really likes the Malfoy's. Head along I'll seeing when we meet after dinner." I nodded my head and smiled at him as I ran off to catch up with my friends. I turned and waved "See ya Professor Snape!"

I ran out the door and caught up with my friends close to the Green Houses. I smiled at them in a goofy way to make them laugh. We entered the Green houses. We had Herbology with Ravenclaws so I got lucky with the class not being with the Slytherins. I smiled at Professor Sprout as I stood at one table. The class went fairly well.

Hermione gained Gryffindors a few points for answering a question right. I laughed as we left the green houses together and headed to our common room for a little break before dinner. "Hermione, I'm going to take some of my homework with me to my father's office. I'm not going to ask him for help so I'll take my potions. Would you be able to help me get the charms work done?" She nodded her head and laughed "Lina it won't be a problem. I'm sure the meeting with your father will be fine! I wouldn't be so worried about it!"

I laughed and nodded "I think I just have it in my head that he won't like me. But it's worth meeting him at least for a little while" She nodded her head at me. As we arrived in our room we placed our books on the bed. I grabbed my shoulder bag and put my potions with some parchment and ink into the bag and grabbed it. "You ready to head to dinner Mione?" She nodded her head and followed me down the steps to meet the boys.

As we got together with the boys we headed to the Great Hall for dinner. I smiled at them and sat down at a corner at the table. We talked about the new lesson that we were taking on Friday with the Slytherins "I actually can't wait to fly. My mom bought a broomstick for me but since I wasn't a loud to bring it with me she kept it."

I watched as Harry's face shown a little bit of fear and confusion "I've never even been on a broom stick. It's just going to make it worse that we have the class with Malfoy!" I smiled at him and put my hand on his in a friendly gesture "Harry you'll do fine. I heard your father was one of the best quidditch players ever. Don't worry you'll be fine on a broom." He smiled at me "Thanks Lina" I nodded my head and began eating as the food appeared.

I kept conversation going with my friends but inside I was slightly worried about my fathers reaction to me. I glanced at him quickly and saw that he had a thoughtful expression on his face. As dinner got closer to ending I watched as my father got up and left through the teachers door. I smiled gently at my friends picking up my bag "Well I better head off. I'll see you guys later. Tell Hagrid hey for me!" I walked out of the Great Hall nearly skipping for finally getting to meet my father.

**_Hey Guys! Thanks for reading my story!. I hope to get Reviews and hope you tell me if you like it or not! I also hope to hear what you want to happen or think is going to happen! The chapters will get longer I promise! It's just that the first few don't need a whole lot of information at the moment. :) Please review!_**


	4. Sorry! Authors Note!

Hey guys! I want to apologize to you all that love my story. I'm currently in my second semester of college and I have been swamped with homework and papers that need to be written. I hope to get more written soon for this story since you guys seem to enjoy it! Please leave me reviews so I will know what could be fixed or what could happen. Thanks! Love you all!

-loveofseverussnape


	5. Authors Note!

Hey guys! Sorry it has been forever since I've updated. I've had a lot going on. I just recently got married and my husband is currently deployed. Also with working a part time job and trying to get my health in check it has been quite a few difficult years. I'm hoping to be able to update more and I know that the next chapter isn't the longest but I'm trying to find my way back to this story. I hope to have a new story also up soon but I'm in the midst of working on it. I'm so glad that you are enjoying the story and if you want something to change or want something to happen let me know and I'll try to work it in! Thanks for being patient.

Love of Severus Snape 3


	6. Flying Lessons Part 1

Selina POV

I headed down the hall on my way to the dungeons to meet with my father for the very first time. The portraits are gossiping and moving from one frame to another. I knew that everyone was curious of me since no one had heard of Professor Snape having a kid, but then again he never knew either. I was so nervous yet so excited at the same time to meet him. One thing that I was afraid of happening was that he wouldn't accept me as his daughter. I was terrified.

I arrived at the door of the potions classroom and timidly knocked on the door. As I waited I looked down at my shoes and only lifted my head when the door opened. Standing there peering down at me was my father. I smiled shyly as he moved to the side and motioned for me to enter. I walked into the classroom and walked till I stood at his desk and turned to face him as he stood at the door with his arms crossed. Finally he spoke "You say you're my daughter and I can slightly see the resemblance but why did your mother never want me to know before now?" I shrugged my shoulders and looked at him "She never actually told me. I just known that you are my father and that mother didn't want to overwhelm you." I watched as he walked to me "You're mother always was one to make assumptions instead of asking people."

He sat at his desk and leaned on his elbows "Now I want to get to know my daughter so tell me as much as you can about yourself." I smiled and sat down on a chair that he wandlessly pulled up. "Well I'm 11 years old and my birthday is April 21, I love potions and transfiguration, I also love to play quidditch and I don't really know what else." He smirked and nodded his head "you are like your mom when you get excited." I laughed and nodded my head "OH! And my favorite color is purple!" he nodded his head "Well we will meet up again later, you still have homework to get done. I'll see you in the morning." I smiled and stood up while grabbing a thick book out of my bag and handed it to him. He looked at me with a questioning gaze with a raise of an eyebrow "It's a photo album of me growing up. I thought that you would like to borrow it." He nodded his head as I turned to leave "Goodnight Professor Snape." Shutting the door behind me I heaved a sigh. It surprisingly went better than I expected. I smiled to myself before heading back to the Gryffindor common rooms. Walking through the portrait to the common room I noticed my friends sitting around the fire working on their homework. As I joined them Harry glanced at me "Lina how did the meeting go with Professor Snape?" I smiled at him "It went a lot better. He asked about me and seemed to want to know more." He nodded and pulled his potion essay to him "Do you think you can help me with this?" I smiled at him and nodded "Of course"

It quickly came upon Friday which was Flying lessons. I had noticed through the week that my father seemed to be slightly distracted but he had yet to speak to me about the photo album that I had placed in his hands. After getting ready and heading down to the common room I quickly noticed Harry and Hermione sitting in front of the fire. Hermione seemed to be trying to calm Harry from his nerves acting up. As I sat down next to him I patted his arm and smiled "Harry everything is going to be fine. Don't stress about. I promise its going to be natural for you to be on a broom." He smiled back at me and nodded his head "Thanks Lina. I'm just hoping for once to not have any trouble with Malfoy." I laughed and nodded "It would be nice wouldn't! But Harry if you think about it Malfoy has always been trouble and it seems he always will be." He laughed along with me. When Ron arrived we got up and walked to the Great Hall together for breakfast. The conversation seemed to lean more towards flying that day and explaining to Harry the concept behind Quidditch. He was quickly learning but I knew he was still nervous. I just shook my head and smiled. Today was going to be good.


End file.
